For True Story
by meichan-24
Summary: Shadow has come back because of a promise he made, but this time, he has to share a body with the most annyoing pink hedgehog...what does it have to do with Sonic's really bad attempt at suicide?
1. Prelude Before Dusk

For True Story  
Prelude Before Dusk:  
Angel of Destiny  
  
As I watch the planet from afar, I see the sadness and the  
pain.  
Chaos and eternal flames, it bleeds from within.  
This galaxy, this universe, cries for you.  
It's an endless war of power, the apocalypse has come.  
They all brought this upon themselves, I pity them.  
It rises from within, seeking for something you cannot  
comprehend.  
They will all die, if not, I will do it for them.  
Your sacrifice is now; my end is near.  
They don't understand, even Maria can't save you now.  
I've taken a liking to you, young Shadow.  
You may not be able to see me, but I'm there,  
Watching, waiting, for all eternity.  
I cried when you sacrificed yourself for all the others.  
Yet many didn't even know you name.  
It's a shame, what they did to you.  
Those bastards.you didn't deserve this, not at all.  
But even I don't have the right to be rid of them, none of us  
do.  
It's just that fate has always had her way.  
I will be guiding you though your second chance at life this  
time.  
I am the Angel of Destiny.  
I will be among your friends and the lost one.  
Promise me this, Shadow.you'll live life to the fullest,  
No matter how long or short it is.  
You're all I got now, and I'll make sure the whole world will  
know.  
The truth about fifty years ago. 


	2. Amy's Plan

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by © Sega/© SonicTeam. Lyrics/song "M" is property of Hamasaki Ayumi, and my original character 'Angel the Hedgehog' is owned by yours truly. That also goes for any other song that gets included in this fic, what? I can't do a disclaimer EVERY time.  
  
For True Story  
Part One  
Amy's Plan  
  
[MARIA] Ai subeki hito ga ite  
  
KIZU wo otta subete no monodachi...  
[Maria] There is someone I should love;  
  
every person who has ever been hurt...  
  
"Shadow, was this really what you wanted?" Sonic looked down at the floor speaking to no one in particular. // It's really depressing to see Sonic act like this. // Amy thought to herself. // Shadow has to be alive; there's no way a hedgehog like that can die so easily! Sonic'll never be the same.// She shed a silent tear fall in memory of Shadow.  
  
Amy didn't realize that Tails was tugging at dress asking for attention. He looked up at her with his big blue eyes and asked innocently, "Amy do you think Sonic will get over this soon?" She looked down at him and paused. "I don't know Tails, I just don't know." Her eyes swelled up with tears; knowingly, lovingly, and pleadingly hoping that somehow, someway Shadow would still be alive. If not for hers, then for Sonic's sake.  
  
Three hours later back on Mobius.  
  
After getting pounded on by the welcoming crowd and the endless celebrating, the grateful yet tired heroes decided that it was time to head back home. "Sonic! Where are you?!" Tails flew above the endless crowd and spotted Amy and the rest of the gang with the exception of Sonic.  
  
"Hey Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, up here!" He called out to them but only grim faces stared back. Tails backed off a bit, reluctant to even speak. "What's wrong.?" Everyone hesitated, then Rouge spoke up. "It's Sonic, he's been so upset about Shadow that he drunk himself sick and if that wasn't bad enough we can't even find that idiot-hedgy anywhere." They all bowed they're heads in shame. Amy looked up at the sky; it was night now and they've been at the welcoming party for at least four hours. // It's time to make a plan.// "Everyone listen up!" They all looked at her oddly. "Sonic helped us in our times of need and did he complain, no! What have we ever done for him? Nothing! At least not yet." Was this really Amy that was talking? For being pink and annoying, she has her ways of getting everyone's attention. "I guess you got all this from hanging around with Sonic eh, Amy?" She blushed at Tails's comment. // Guess I do, don't I.// she quickly came back to realty before anyone would notice.  
  
"You'll all help me out won't you?" She was putting on a face that no one could resist. "I'll help you out." A voice echoed out from the almost endless crowd. Amy looked back but found no one. "Did any of you hear that?" They all looked completely dumbfounded. "Guess it was just me then.never mind." // I could of sworn I heard someone just now.// "What's the plan Ames?" She thought about this for a moment. "Knuckles, what would Sonic do?" 


	3. Where's Sonic?

A/N: That poem in the middle is Angel's part so don't get confused okay? I also have the full version of it, so you want to read it, it's called "Angel of the Dawn". I'm actually chopping up my poems and putting them wherever I feel they fit in this fic. Well if anyone wants to make a request on writing a poem or short fic (for a site), just e-mail me.  
  
Part Two  
Where's Sonic?  
  
Mawari wo miwataseba  
Dare mo ga awatadashiku  
Dokoka ashibaya ni toori sugi  
  
As I look around,  
Everyone busily  
hurries on by;  
  
A lone drunk wandered aimlessly in the dark deserted town Of Station Square in the middle of the night. Occasionally this loser ran literally right into people and got himself violently shoved to the ground. "Move it ya' worthless hoodlum!" Lost, alone, and scared; not just for himself, but for a friend. "Shadow I know y-you're out there, somewhere, just hold on. I'll f-find you somehow." If you could only see how truly pathetic he looked. The poor fool, who'll know what'll happen to him now. The street lights dimmed and flickered around our teenaged loner. You never would have guessed this was the happy-go-lucky speed adventurer, Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
"If only the world could see your pain.  
I want to know the truth, the truth about you  
Your eyes, the fire in them, your soul tells me what stirs within  
I want to share your pain, your sorrow  
We all can bring back the sunshine in your heart  
Bring back the soul that brought us all together  
This is your life; we only just live in it  
We'll help you along the path of eternity  
Let us see your emerald eyes."  
  
The wearisome heroes who had spent the whole entire night searching for their friend were now resting their tired souls at Amy's. "It's already four in the morning and we've still haven't found Sonic, since he wants Shadow back that desperately, he probably went looking for him. And seeing him in that kind of condition, who knows what the hell he was thinking. "Rouge inquired. Knuckles glared at her, she cringed. "What the hell did I do this time?" Knuckles just grunted and turned away. "Oooh.now I see how it is, you're just mad 'cause I'm more intelligent and better looking, is that it?" She smirked and he groaned. "Awww.Knuxie is throwing a tantrum like a little baby."  
  
// Here we go again.// Amy thought to herself. // this should be good! //  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Yes you are. Admit it, you know it's true."  
  
"AM NOT! SO SHUT UP BAT-GIRL!  
  
"Temper, temper."  
  
"Shut up Rouge."  
  
"Oh well, Mr. Boring. "  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Tails and Amy just watched, sitting on the *pink* couch, eating their popcorn. "So who do you think is gonna win Amy?" Tails smiled. "Rouge, who else? She has a lot more power over Knuckles than any of us." Amy replied. They watched intently waiting, on whatever's going on, not really understanding what's happening. "Well anyway Knuxie, I don't have any place to stay for the night." she said, running her finger through his red fur. "And since Angel Island can't stay up for very much longer without its precious Master Emerald, I was thinking if I could stay with you for a while.until little o' innocent me can find a permanent home for myself. Well what'd say my dear red echidna? Will you help me?"  
  
Her face was only a half an inch away from his own, a little too close for his taste. ".." she was now giving him the look that no man can resist. "You can stay--only until you can find another place to crash." They could hear Amy and Tails laughing their heads off in the background. "Sure hotstuff, whatever you say." Knuckles blushed a bit. "Hey you two over there!" Tails called out to them. "Get a room. There's innocent people back here you know!"  
  
It was getting late after all so they all decided to head home. "Bye everyone! See you tomorrow at five, hopefully!" // everyone's gone now, yeesh! // She sighed, and went off to her room. Dressed and got into her fluffy pink bed, // I hope Sonic's okay.// and she drifted off into an uneasy slumber. "Sonikku." 


	4. Tomodachi

A/N: Ahh.the third chapter, finally up. Yeah me! Sonic's acting out of character a lot but there's a reason for that, just read. This chapter is dedicated to all those Shadow/Amy fans even though it's a Sonic/Amy fic - er, almost.  
  
Part Three  
Tomodachi  
  
Kotoshi mo ki ga tsukeba  
Konnani sugu soba made  
Fuyu no kehai ga otozureteta  
  
I noticed that this year too,  
The signs of winter have  
Come very soon;  
  
*Amy's Nightmare*  
  
"SONIKKU! CHOTTO MATTE YO!  
  
He turned his head and smiled, "Follow me Ames." And he sped off further away. She obediently followed him to wherever he wanted to take her to. // this is too odd, // she thought. // Something's just not right. // She looked around her, everything was so dire! This world seemed so, so dead. "Why would he want to come to this awful place?" Her voice echoed around her, this place was like a different version of Hell. She shuddered. THAT was definitely not something she wanted to think of.  
  
"Sonic? Where, where are you?" She was about to turn away when-"Someone help-" Her eyes widened in fear, "Sonikku!!" She ran towards the voice, exiting the hellish dire void and entered an entirely new dimension. Now everything was completely black, she was in space, in the ARK. Amy just fell to the ground on her knees crying softly. She rocked herself slowly on the hard metallic floor, muttering to herself. "I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, I don't want to be-"Someone walked into the room, she could hear the soft patter of someone's feet walking along to her. Then the sound stopped.  
  
"Amy, please, stop crying-"The voice was warm and familiar, so smooth and soft. She looked up, not really expecting anyone to actually be there. But when she opened her large emerald glassy eyes, they widened in pure shock. "Sh-Sha-Shadow!!!" He cocked his head, "Yeah, its me." He muttered. She quickly jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Um--nice to see you too." He said calmly. She tightened her grip on him. "Amy can you let go now? I may be dead but, I STILL HAVE A NEED TO BREATH YA' KNOW!" Startled, she let go immediately and blushed.  
  
// Man, no wonder Sonic can't stand her. //  
  
Then there was one little piece of info that she had just barely forgotten. Shadow's dead. She yelped and hid behind the large super-computer. "Get away from me you-you evil ghost! Sonic help me!" He sighed, "Do I have to go though this every time? Fine, fine, have it your way." He walked up closer to her, well he tried. She was throwing everything she could at him. Pens, pencils, notes, gigantic overweight books, pointy objects, basically anything you could think of. "Amy I-HEY THOSE THINGS ARE SHARP! I just want to talk to you if you'll just let me." She stopped, still holding a large pointy paper weight in her hand. "That's a lot better, now would you please let me explain myself?" Amy sighed realizing that this IS Shadow and not some ghost thingy planning on be ridding of her.  
  
She looked up at him, "Did I die in my sleep?"  
  
// I should've kept an eye on Sonic now he's gone and I paid the price with my own life. I'm in Hell. //  
  
"No, you're not dead; I called you here for a purpose. Amy I," he paused. "I'm not exactly dead but not alive either. My body is rather burned from the fall though the atmosphere, it's still alive but, my soul was accidentally torn away and I'm stuck here in Never-Never Land." He pointed this out sarcastically.  
  
"But where is your body anyway?" Amy asked innocently. "You see Ames, that's the problem-I don't really know!" He put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. Amy fell out of her seat, and she sweat-dropped.  
  
"How could you NOT know where YOUR own body is?!" Head hung in shame, the most he could do was mutter. "Well anyway, back to the MAIN subject, you're the only one that can help me now-" He dropped down to one knee and held onto her hand delicately with the other. He looked up; she could see the fresh tears streaming down his face. His eyes, his eyes were intense, glowing as a handsome blood-ruby would in the sunlight. T  
  
he whole entire world they were in changed before their eyes. They were now in a beautiful Japanese garden alive with blooming cherry blossoms. Shadow looked away, ashamed. "Amy, you and Sonic are the dearest people to me, you two are the closes things I've got to a true friend, save Maria. Will you help me? I'm begging you, please." She got down and dried his tears and hugged him. "Hai, Shadow-chan."  
  
* * *  
  
"Shadow, what is this place anyway?" He sighed, "I really don't know to tell the truth, I just ended up here." Nearby some more of the ruins fell and crashed onto the ground. They didn't notice the figure standing by the old ruins. A bell rang sadly 16 times, singing its dire song.  
  
"What's the bell for--?" Amy said aloud in the open. Expecting Shadow to answer, she waited but another voice answered for him.  
  
"That bell signals the age of a person that will die very soon. Then when the person dies, it rings once at the exact moment." They looked behind them and saw a beautiful pure white hedgehog with sky blue streaks coming down her arms and legs. Shadow stared at her; there was something familiar about her. He couldn't really explain it but he felt as if he knew her his whole life. "Do I know you?" She smiled. "In another lifetime."  
  
// this place just gets stranger and stranger // Amy thought to herself.  
  
"My name is Angel and I know all about you Shadow, The Ultimate Life Form."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile on a bridge over the ocean.  
  
It was raining now and Sonic, still major drunk, was looking up at the stars. "Are you up there Shadow.?" Sonic stood next to the edge, one false move and he, in this state, would fall to his death. If the rocks didn't get him, the water would. Comforting, real comforting.  
  
The cars were all speeding to get home and it was starting to get foggy. "May be I should just end it all-no! Shadow wouldn't have wanted that. He gave his life so that we all could live."  
  
He walked down the road, and stopped at another clear section. "Man, I haven't seen this much fog since the last time Amy knocked me unconscious." T  
  
he ground below him trembled, "Damn, not another Earth quake." he muttered. The quake got fierce and knocked Sonic to the ground. The poles and wires were coming undone, the lightning, rain, and the tremor caused everything to fall apart. Sonic, trying to dodge everything, narrowly missed the gigantic wire headed for him. "Shit."  
  
While dodging another wire he lost his balance and fell over the edge and made a grab for the ledge but fell to his death. He drowned. (That truly IS a crappy way to die.)  
  
* * *  
  
"So you know me, who cares." Shadow replied coldly. The bell rung for the last time of that person's life. Angel frowned. "Amy, Shadow, I've originally came with bad news, but that bell rung for a friend of yours." Amy cried out, "Its Sonic isn't it? ISN'T IT?!" Angel bowed her head.  
  
Amy cried in Shadow's arms, unintentionally squeezing the life out of him. "What happened to the 'faker'?" Shadow smirked, Angel glared at him. "He intentionally was deciding to commit suicide or not," Amy wailed even louder. "But he was heavily drunk and the storm just became too much for him.he fell off the bridge and drowned." Shadow sniggered, "What a crappy death." Angel sighed, there was just no way of making Shadow feel at least a little sympathy for the guy.  
  
"Amy, Shadow's gonna need a temporary body for the time being." Shadow didn't like where this was going, it was bad enough not having a body but to be sharing the same body with Amy was a total nightmare.  
  
".you don't mind sharing your body with Shadow?" Amy nodded, calming down. "DAMMIT! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK WITH HER! CAN'T YOU FIND ANOTHER? AT LEAST A GUY?!" Angel shook her head. "The only one you're compatible with is dead. Deal with it." She turned to Amy, "It's almost morning, and you'll need to wake up soon. We'll be in touch; I'll find my own way into your world. Good luck." The realm faded away into the darkness. Amy's alarm clock went off. She groaned, "It's only 9:15." She got up thinking to herself again. //What weird dream.//  
  
//Sorry Ames, but it sure as hell ain't. // She shrieked and fell off her bed. 


	5. Maria, Maria

Meichan: THE EVIL ONE IS BAAAAACK!! Yup, it's me alright. I have returned. There you have it, as blunt as I can get-well actually I can get worse. Thanks to all the reviewers that well, reviewed. And this chapter is dedicated to everyone and also my best friend-no, not you Seth-my best friend Jessica. You have always helped me out when times were rough, even when I was being a burden to you-hey I was five, so sue me.  
  
Seth: TOO MUCH MUSH. NEED. AIR.*falls over*  
  
Meichan: Shut up Seth, I have my reasons.heeeeeey, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!!!  
  
Seth: I have my ways of getting into my little hikari's mind.  
  
Meichan: Grrrr.stupid Yami of mine.  
  
Seth: I'll ignore that-for the moment. And by what means are these 'reasons' you keep referring too? We'd all love to know, do pray tell.  
  
Meichan: Oh, just the fact that my Yami is a psychotic, egotistical, baka and I'm the little innocent hikari. *sniffs*  
  
Seth: .yeah sure, let's just get on with fic; I have better things to do than baby-sit you.  
  
Meichan: *pouts* I am not a baby, just because you're taller doesn't mean anything!  
  
Seth: Face it kiddo, you're the shortest in the entire grade level, not to mention that many of the 6th graders from that school near by are indeed taller-and you're a freshman!  
  
Meichan: Well you're the pyromaniac! Ugh.never mind, *blushing* let's just get started on the fic.  
  
Seth: 'Bout damn time.  
  
* * *  
  
Part Four  
Maria, Maria  
Kyou mo kitto kono machi no dokoka de  
  
Deatte Me ga atta futari  
  
Hageshiku maku ga aketeku  
Again, somewhere in this city today  
Two people will meet and fall in love;  
The curtains are violently opened;  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Tristan, look over here!" Tristan ran up to his friend Jessica who was pointing at something that looked like a blue fur ball that just got coughed up by some cat. "Do you think it's still.alive?" Tristan looked at her for a moment and poked the lifeless looking 'thing' with a stick he found near by. "Eh, dunno, but then again everyone that lives in this realm IS dead you moron." Sonic felt something poking him and groaned. "Jess, he's starting to wake." He looked at her and she gave him a nervous glance. "I've got one word Tristan, RUN!" And they ran and they ran. "Huh-wha.?" Sonic looked around looking for something that at least looked remotely familiar.  
  
//What the hell did I get myself into now? // Sonic though to himself not realizing that someone was watching his every move.  
  
"Don't you remember Sonic?" A voice spoke up from behind him. Sonic whirled around pissed that someone would just go and enter his mind like that, but what he saw amazed him. "You're-you're that girl Shadow kept on mentioning!"  
  
*flashback*  
  
Shadow was gripping onto Sonic's hand gazing into his brilliant emerald eyes.  
  
"Sonic go on, let go, you won't make it if don't let go!"  
  
"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!!"  
  
"Sonic, I."  
  
"Losing you would be like losing a part of my soul-you're like a brother to me; you're the only one who truly understands what it's like to be different, to never know why."  
  
Shadow stared at him fixated on the azure hedgehog that he had only known for a short while. Shadow closed his eyes and sent Sonic a mental image of the one he lost that was so dear to him. All of Shadow's memories were suddenly flooding into Sonic's mind, all the joy, bliss, anger, and pain he had suffered in his short life-span. Shadow opened his eyes revealing the tears that he held back for 50 years. Sonic just looked at him amazed.  
  
"Sonic that is why I have to go, it's already my time. I've lived long enough in this world, and don't let my death be in vain."  
  
Sonic looked at him wide-eyed. "Shadow stop talking like that, you're gonna make it!"  
  
"Sonic...promise me, "  
  
"Yes, anything!"  
  
"Don't ever loose that innocence, don't let the dark win. I promise you, I will return.in a way you'll never expect."  
  
And with let that he let go, falling into the planet's gravitational pull; the pull that would end his very life. Sonic couldn't believe what had happened; his new friend was gone forever. "Sayonara Shadow, the Hedgehog."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"That I am, Sonic. That I am."  
  
He stared at the ground; he was tired, not physically but emotionally. "Then tell me, where the hell AM I?" She looked at him and smiled sheepishly, this was going to be hard trying to talk to an over-hyper and rather sardonic azure hedgehog. "Shadow did warn me that you were impatient-so I'll just get to the point. You're in Limbo, Sonic you're dead." Well that was blunt, blunt as you can get especially for an angel. "I'm.dead?" Maria nodded in reply wondering about his reaction. And yet it surprised her. "Whoa.COOL!!"  
  
"Sonic! How could you think like that? You've got friends down on Earth that truly are gonna miss you-and yet all you can say is "cool"?" Maria scolded.  
  
"Well yeah.NO MORE AMY!!!! LIFE-WAIT, DEATH COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS!!!"  
  
Maria sweat-dropped at the sight him literally bouncing off the walls laughing hysterically like a mad man. No one said this was gonna be easy, but did it have to be this hard? She sighed to herself hoping that it would finally click in his feeble mind sometime soon, come to think of it; they didn't have very much time to begin with.  
  
"Sonic please calm down, there is a reason why you're here and it's not to spend all of eternity in your own little world. Shadow is in need of your help once more and we don't have very much time." Sonic immediately stopped at the mention of his late friend.  
  
"Shadow." he mouthed almost inaudibly, but Maria had caught it. "I can't help you! I couldn't help him then, and what makes you think that I can help him now?!" His lash out surprised her very much; the boy was troubled and deeply affected by Shadow's death. "Oh Sonic, it wasn't you're fault that he did what he did-it just happed to turn out that way, Shadow wasn't even supposed to die and neither were you. Sonic these were merely freak accidents; there was really nothing you could do. Once Shadow's mind is set, there's no backing down, the same goes for you too little one." Sonic looked at her, unaware of the tears streaking down his face. The pain and heartache he must have endured were now present in his emerald eyes, the memory of Shadow's death was forever etched into his soul; this feeling Maria knew all too well.  
  
"Tell me, what can I do?" His eyes pleaded at her, begging away at her own crystal blue eyes. "Listen well Sonic, Shadow's body is still alive but his soul is somewhere else. Shadow needs to be reunited with it in three weeks, and that's not a lot of time. I need you to go back and search for his body but beware it's not gonna be a pretty sight to see."  
  
"But Maria, where is his soul? I mean shouldn't he be here, with us?"  
  
"No he's not. I sent him back; he's currently residing in a host body I've chosen. If I hadn't, his soul would be stuck here and he would have never been able to keep his promise he made to you." He looked at her oddly, "What promise.?"  
  
"The promise that he'll be back, and in a way you'll never expect." She replied.  
  
"But how am I gonna get back, you said I'm dead."  
  
She smiled mischievously at him. "Did I say dead? What I meant was unconscious and sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean. Remember your little 'accident'?" Sonic gulped, he hated water and what was worse was the fact that he couldn't swim. Does everyone know I can't swim? "Well actually yes, everyone knows you can't swim." The look on his face gave her a bit of satisfaction, knowing she had tugged the right strings there was no way in hell that Sonic was going to let himself die in such a dishonorable defeat.  
  
"Quit reading my mind, Miss. Maria."  
  
"Whoops sorry there, Sonic dear." Sonic walked around a bit contemplating the information that he had just learned. "And what if I were to refuse this offer.?" Maria knew exactly where this was going. "You'd get thrown into Hell and the only company you'll have will be dear o' Amy Rose."  
  
"Noooooooooo!!! I do anything, anything. Just don't make go there with tha-that pink psycho!!! Please, I beg you!!" Wow.my plan worked after all.  
  
"I'll there to assist you since you'll need my guidance. I'll go in a different body of course, that way I won't draw any attention from Shadow. He already knows about my other form but he knows me as Angel the Hedgehog, not Maria Robotnik."  
  
"I see, so who's the lucky host? You didn't tell me his name."  
  
"Well you see.Sonic dear, um.uh it's a girl and her name is.uh."  
  
Oh no, please no. Oh dear God no.not her.Sonic though to himself.  
  
".her name is Amy Rose the Hedgehog."  
  
Sonic's face went deathly pale. "Oh dear God help us all."  
  
* * * 


	6. Morning's Nightmare

A/N: Ah, glad to be back again-I've been off "Yu-Gi-Oh fic hunting" lately. When I go off hunting, I go hunting. You should've seen all the hunts I've been on, the first I was into Jet Force Gemini then, Dragonball Z, then back to JFG, then to Sonic the hedgehog, and now Yu-Gi-Oh. So how have you people been? Hmm.? Okay, so you're all mad at me for not updating for 2 or 3 months-I've been busy! But that's no excuse, nope, not an excuse at all. But since I'm in a good mood for once, I'll tell ya' what I've been working on. Alright, I've been working on a sequel to this, for some unknown reason I do this kind of thing. Not even half way through the first and I'm already making a sequel, especially since I really can't remember the original plot to this.Sad but true. I'll post it up when I'm finished with at least chapter two or three, and I know some or most of ya' are gonna hate me for this but it's a YGO/Sonic crossover. I don't blame ya' hating me, flame me for all I care-I'll just post it up and have Shadow make bloody fun of you. HA! SEE THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF THE AUTHORESS!!!!!!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Part Five  
Morning's Nightmare  
Soredemo subete ni wa  
  
Kanarazu itsu no hi ni ka  
  
Owari ga yatte kuru mono dakara  
Even so, everything eventually,  
someday, has an end;  
  
* * *  
  
"Oww." She dusted herself off and got off the floor. "Guess it wasn't a dream after all." She sighed.  
  
// No shit. //  
  
"You don't have to be so rude about it." She quickly dressed and walked into the bathroom. // I'd look into the mirror first if I were you--//  
  
"Why?" she snorted in reply.  
  
// You'll see.// Amy sure didn't like the sound of that. She got in front of the mirror expecting to see the pink face that she has always known; instead, what she saw scared her more than her worst nightmare. It didn't take long before all of Station Square woke up to the ever so powerful lungs of a female hedgehog in distress. Amy looked at herself, she had black and red streaks coming down on her arms and legs, her soft hair now had two lightning streaks of red blending in with the pink and black making it almost look just like blood pouring out from a fresh wound. She nearly fainted at the new 'sight' of herself. // Heheh, told you. //  
  
"STUPID SHADOW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!!!"  
  
// ME?! IT AIN'T MY FAULT THAT WE NOW SHARE SOME TRAITS, YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT YOU GOT A NEW LOOK! YOU NOW GOT A BIGGER CHEST! //  
  
At this comment Amy was about ready to strangle him, but realizing that that was impossible she gave up on that thought. So instead she just stuck with cussing and insulting the hell out of him. "You know Shadow, you're more of a pervert than I realized. I'm quite disappointed in you." She sniffed trying to make her voice sound as pathetic as possible, hey if it worked on everyone else, why not him?  
  
// That's 'cause I'm a guy.//  
  
"So?"  
  
// Never mind. //  
  
* * *  
  
"Has anyone seen Sonic?" Tails looked around confused searching for his friend. Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge were walking about the city, occasionally asking the crowds of people walking by if they had seen their azure friend. Unfortunately no one had seen the hedgehog since his little breakdown. They walked and walked, and still no one knew where he was. "This is fucking ridiculous!" Everyone stared at Rouge, that little outburst was rather unexpected. "Calm down Rouge," Knuckles said soothingly. "We'll all have our turn at beating the crap out of him-when we FIND him." Tails just looked at them as if they were crazy, and sighed. It was going to a long day. *ten minutes later*  
  
"Is it 5:00 yet?"  
  
"No, Rouge."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No. And if you keep asking that...I'LL MAKE SURE TOO KICK YOUR ASS AS A REMINDER!"  
  
"Please, you two, we don't have time for this," Tails complained, "Besides its only 11: 49 a.m. You'll have plenty of time to be 'alone' with each other later. Sonic is our top priority at the moment so-SHUT UP ALREADY!" Knuckles and Rouge stopped immediately at Tails' rant, in fact they were shocked. Tails rarely shouted at anyone, except maybe Sonic, when he's being a total ass that is. "Alright everyone," Knuckles cut in, "We all need a break, so lets go eat. It's nearly lunch time anyway. So who's in?" He was answered by shouts and rants about what restaurant that they should go to. "I think I just made everything worse." Knuckles sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
// Shadow will you quit it already! //  
  
"Quit what?"  
  
// QUIT MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FREAKING PROSTITUTE! //  
  
Amy shouted through their mind-link. Currently Shadow was in full control of Amy's body and was strutting down the streets while receiving odd stares from the crowd. It had only been a few hours since they left the apartment, and Shadow was already having some 'fun'. But in truth, everyone was thinking, 'That poor insane child.' "Hmm, it's already gonna be twelve-let's get us some lunch!"  
  
// Where should we go? //  
  
Shadow looked at the ground thoughtfully, thinking. "How 'bout that restaurant over there, it looks pretty good-I think. I've never actually been to one though." Amy couldn't help but sigh, // Where have you been in the last 50 years? //  
  
"Uh, in a secret military base stuck in a cryogenic laboratory."  
  
// Real comforting Shadow, real comforting. //  
  
And they walked.  
  
SHADOW=SHADOW=SHADOW=SHADOW=SHADOW=SHADOW=SHADOW=SHADOW=SHADOW=SHADOW  
  
Mei: Funny how there seems to be seven of everything? Seven Chaos Emeralds, seven Dragonballs, seven Millennium Items, see what I mean?  
  
Sonic: No. Not really.  
  
Mei: Don't you have somewhere to go? Like in the forthcoming chapter?  
  
Sonic: So sue me, I needed a break-  
  
Mei: You've had enough breaks for one day.  
  
Shadow: HOLY SHIT!! GET THEM OFF OF ME, GET THEM OFF!!!!!  
  
Sonic: O_o  
  
Mei: I think he's had too much Pepsi.  
  
Shadow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs around* THE EVIL LITTLE GREEN MEN WITH CHAINSAWS ARE AFTER ME-RUN I TELL YOU, RUN!!!!  
  
Sonic: Can Pepsi actually do that?  
  
Mei: When you mix it with extra sugar, Star Bursts, vodka, and pepper.  
  
Sonic: I'm not gonna ask.  
  
Mei: Better not to anyway.  
  
Sonic: But why pepper?  
  
Mei: For pep! =^-^=  
  
Sonic: -_-U 


	7. Meetings and Bars

Okay, it's July, I finally have some free time from writing chapter 2 of another fic and drawing some fanart. I have no job, (though I need one. ;); I'm young and bored to death. I'm sugar high and insane and just knowing the fact that Sonic X is going to air on my birthday is the greatest present ever! Just looking at Shadow with a different expression (other than scowling) on his cute face makes me jump with glee! I just hope 4Kids doesn't screw it up like they did with YGO.  
  
Well if you've noticed I've gone over the fic a couple of times and changed certain things like the songs, paragraphs, and some other crap I can't remember at the moment, etc. Since I'm on the subject, the only reason I changed the song (s) was because I found one that was highly appropriate. I found it while looking around on Kazaa, and when I heard it, I instantly fell in love with it! Since the song is named "M" and as you can see just by looking at the lyrics, I found it so fitting, but I'll leave that up your imagination.  
  
_Ignore me, I'm psychotic._  
  
**Tsunami Wave:** _To be honest I wasn't even planning on any parings, except for Rouge/Knuckles, but from the way it's turning out, it's going to be an Amy/Sonic paring and another one which I'm not going to go into at the moment . So no it's not going to be a sonadow - I LOVE sonadows, but I will consider it for another fic though since you asked._  
  
**DuoChan:** _Sorry 'bout that! I didn't notice till you pointed it out, I've fixed what I could!_  
  
**Shadowgirl:** _Thanks again, there's no need to worry, I have it back now._  
  
**Victoria B.:** _Hey there Vic! Thanks for reviewing! Say hi to Miguel for me (if you see him), and tell him I'm currently looking for someone that can draw landscapes and crap like that; I say "crap" a lot don't I?_  
  
[Now on with this crappy fic]  
  
**Part Six  
Meetings and Bars**  
  
_**kyou mo mata kono machi no doko ka de  
wakare no michi erabu futari  
shizuka ni maku o oroshita;**_

_**Again, somewhere in this city today  
two people split apart  
the curtains are quitely dropped;**  
_  
Ever wondered what its like to die and then be told you weren't due until 60 years later at 6: 15 a.m.? That's what Sonic had to go through, yep, he went and got himself killed alright. Doesn't life get any overdramatic than this? Wait, don't answer that. Why does everyone like to kill off the good guy? What's with people these days? I mean, why do people love to see others suffer and yet they don't give a damn if they don't even wake up the next morning? Are people THAT stupid or just plain ignorant of their own faults? Too many questions to be answered by someone who was unconscious and barely alive on a dire beach, everything was just too melancholy today.  
  
Shit. That's what Sonic felt like at the moment. Being dead wasn't any fun if you had to come back to life in a body that badly bruised up; pain, the only thing that notified the azure hedgehog that he was alive.  
  
"Ugh." Sonic groaned and blinked himself awake trying to remember the night's events that took place here in life, and in death. To say the least, confusion was the last thing on his mind, it was more like Shit, why the hell did I have to agree to this? Why me?. Well anyway he got up [painfully] and observed the area; a big rock, an ocean, some sea gulls, sand, a very disturbing image of Eggman in a pink bathing suit, cans- EGGMAN?! What the hell was that loony doing here of all places? Especially in a pink [women's] bathing suit? Wait, some things were better off not knowing. Sonic slowly made his way off the beach and on to the dock, what he didn't realize was that someone was running up to him.  
  
"Well I told you I was going to help you Sonic, I couldn't just leave you here!"  
  
Sonic looked at her, white hedgehog with blue streaks, female, familiar voice, big chest, good looking, no he couldn't say that he knew her but he wished so anyway.  
  
"And who are you?" was all that Sonic could come up with. "It's me Maria! Remember? I told you I was coming along for the ride!" She smiled at him. All Sonic could do was gawk at her, she's Maria?! He had to admit she was rather cute as a human but she's HOT as a hedgehog. "Sonic would you stop staring at my chest and look at me in the eye?"  
  
"Whoops, sorry." She looked at him showing her disapproval. And to think all this time she thought he wasn't as much as a perve as she had originally thought, but hey, she tried at least. "Well let's go find your friends they're really worried about you - also at the moment I believe we might run into Shadow and Amy, that is, if Amy hasn't tried to kill him yet. " Maria walked a little ways and paused, "Oh yes, I forgot, you're going to have to call me Angel - Sonic? Sonic, are you listening to me?" Sonic was already passed out on the ground fast asleep and snoring like hell.  
  
(Well since she wanted to be called Angel that's how I'm going to refer to her as from now on)  
  
Angel sighed heavily, "Well things couldn't get any worse -" she looked at Eggman, "- okay, that would be filed as disturbing." She dragged Sonic across the beach and into town, awaiting the time that she would soon meet Shadow and Amy once more.  
  
Um, Shadow, I don't think we should go in.  
  
"Why?"  
  
It's a BAR!  
  
"So? I don't get it, haven't you ever been to one?"  
  
Why would I WANT to go to a bar in the first place? Since when have you been to one?!  
  
Shadow shrugged and walked in anyway not even noticing the big sign that said:  
  
ACTUS REUS A  
Mobius' Greatest Gay Bar  
  
Shadow, I-I don't think this is a good idea.  
  
Why? I don't see the harm, so what if they're gay? It's not really a problem now is it?  
  
Deep down Amy knew this wasn't a good idea, she didn't mind the fact that they were gay; it's the fact that it's a bar! You don't just go waltzing in on people that are drunk, what if they tried something?  
  
Shadow just sat down on a stool next to what looked like a very drunken skunk; he was drooling and muttering something about a motorcycle trying to kill him. Well Shadow had to admit Amy was right on some level, you do meet the most unique people when going around town! Strangely enough there really didn't seem to be very many people in it; two or three, either still conscious or passed out on the floor.  
  
"So what'll it be hon?"  
  
A rather happy-go-lucky looking bartender stared face to face at Shadow smiling; if Shadow wasn't used to the unexpected he would've fallen off the stool by now.  
  
"I'll take the house special."  
  
"Well this seems to be the place!" Angel smiled to herself, "Oi Sonic! You okay back there?" Sonic was throwing up in a near by trash can and looking like hell. "Well, that's what you get for drinking! Shadow never drank this badly; he was a responsible drinker - oh look! There's your friends! Let's say hi!" Sonic just looked up at her from his trash can,  
  
"Are you always this hyper or is it just a morning thing?"  
  
"A little of both actually."  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
Rouge and Knuckles were at it again; Tails was sitting down on the ground looking defeated. You'd think that looking for a good place to eat would be simple, but when you have a hot-headed echidna and a sleazy bat, anything happens, anything goes.  
  
"Dodgy looking group you have here Sonic,"  
  
Everyone's ears perked at the mentioned name. Rouge had her fist two inches away from Knuckles' face before she stopped, "Did you say "Sonic"?"  
  
Everyone turned to the white-furred, blue-streaked, female, hedgehog that was smiling happily away at everyone and behind her, to everyone's surprise, was Sonic ("Why the hell did you have to drag me - I can walk you know.").  
  
"Why yes I did, right Sonic?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
  
Sonic moved to the front of Angel but didn't get a chance to speak because of the little fact that Tails already had his arms around him, glomping him to the point that his face now matched his fur. "You know Tails - you can let go NOW!" Tails half-heartedly let go of Sonic while putting on his puppy dog eyes ("Tails. Not. Now."). The rest crowded around like piranha and Sonic being the meat - or the IDIOT animal that just so happened to "fall" into the water to its certain doom, hint, hint.  
  
"Well this is great and all but - "  
  
Angel made a face; no one was paying any attention to her. They had better if they wanted to know where Shadow is, but it wouldn't be her problem if they ran into something unexpected, they weren't listening; and the crickets chirped.  
  
"LISTEN!"  
  
Angel yelled at the top of her "new" lungs, her voice echoed around like surround sound (- hey that rhymed!). "Huh?" was sadly the most pathetic answer she got from the lot; hey miracles can't always happen, right?  
  
"Before any of you ask and before Sonic opens his trap, my name is Maria Robotnik. Although most of you know me as the friend of Shadow's that died, I did die and here I am now as a hedgehog known as Angel. Got that?" everyone nodded and backed off of Sonic who which was currently taking deep breaths due to the fact that Knuckles was choking the life out of him. Angel began again, "Okay people lets go and get Amy, she's near by and I'll explain everything on the way. Okay with you Sonic?" Sonic nodded and they ran.  
  
Fifteen minutes later at the bar  
  
Angel and the gang had finally made it to their destination; a gay bar. "Why would Amy be at a bar especially a gay bar?" Knuckles looked at Sonic then at Angel, seeing that there wasn't going to be an answer he decided to walk in. But before he could even walk an inch, a rather odd looking woman was throwing out a pink, red, and black hedgehog. Everyone gaped, that was Amy?!  
  
"Heeeyyyy lady! Whacha doin'?"  
  
"I'm kicking ya out that's wha'!"  
  
"Tha' hurt!!!"  
  
"Ya youths are all the same; drink all ya want, ruffle up the remainin' customers, and then I find out tha' cha' can't pay!"

"I'm a s'posed to payyyy??"  
  
The 'lady' went back inside and slammed the door and locked it. Rouge covered Tails' eyes; Knuckles was muttering something about "under the influence" and Sonic still had a hangover the size of Russia. Angel was mute the whole time.  
  
"Hi'ya peoples!"  
  
Angel sighed to herself, so much for the 'responsible drinker'.  
  
And still no one got anything to eat.  
  
A: this means 'guilty act'.  
  
Mei: Hmm, this turned out crappier than I thought.  
  
Sonic: Not really.  
  
Mei: glares If I say It's crappy, then it's crappy. Got that?  
  
Sonic: laughs nervously Yes "Miss Evil One".  
  
Mei: That's better.  
  
Anyone have suggestions on what the next chapter should be about? I'm stuck at the moment. (--) If anyone has any suggestions let me know! The plot of another fic of mine keeps running through my head - it's very annoying when one is writing for another; I'm trying very hard to make the chapters longer although my attempts fail every time. The 4th of July is nearing and my patience is thinning - I WANT IT TO COME NOW! Time is so mean.


	8. I Tried My Best False Hooded Victim

A/N: As soon as I finish this fic and the YGO one, the sequel to both of them will be all in one. Oh, if ya want to see my artworks go to www.meichan-24. Here's a link to "_**For True Story**_" (with piccies!) on _**DeviantArt**_ http/ by the way, the song Shadow sings in there is called "Fallen" by Sarah McLachlan.

For those who visit me at _**DeviantArt**_, this fic shall be posted there with its title cover by later on today or tomorrow.

**For True Story**

**Part 7**

**"I Tried My Best – False Hooded Victim"**

_**'MARIA' ai subeki hito ga ite  
toki ni tsuyoi kodoku o kanji  
da kedo ai subeki ano hito ni  
kekkyoku nani mo ka mo mitasareru;**_

_**"Maria" There is someone I should love.  
At times I feel very lonely.  
But my needs are all filled  
by the person I should love;**_

Once Amy/Shadow was sober and Angel had explained everything that she could possibly put into their simple minds and they went off searching for Shadow's fallen body. "Where'd you say it was, Ma-Angel?" Tails quickly put his gloved hand over his mouth, he almost let said her real name in front of Shadow/Amy! "It should be somewhere in the heart of the Mystic Ruins." Angel whispered softly. At the current moment Shadow was in control and within his mind Amy was screaming her lungs out at him. How could he get himself drunk like that! With her body none-the-less!

It just wasn't right, him treating her _body_ like that, oh how she wished she could strangle him! Even though Shadow wasn't listening, he could still hear her ranting. Shadow sung to himself softly, not even caring if anyone was listening, even Amy. Halfway through her rant, Shadow changed songs; it was an old song from his time, a sad but morosely pleasant one.

_**Heaven bend to take my hand**_

_**And lead me through the fire**_

_**Be the long awaited answer**_

_**To a long and painful fight**_

_**Truth be told I tried my best**_

_**But somewhere long the way**_

_**I got caught up in all there was to offer**_

_**But the cost was so much more than I could bear…**_

_**Though I've tried I've fallen**_

_**I have sunk so low**_

_**I messed up better I should know**_

_**So don't come round here and **_

_**Tell me I told you so…**_

Amy was surprised to hear such words coming from this cocky, know-it-all hedgehog. How he sung it made her shiver slightly, it sounded like a death march. Angel could barely hear it, but she could tell what he was singing; Shadow wasn't easy to read, he was like a book made of stone with semi-burnt pages. Angel wished she could tell him who she really was but if she did, she'd have to go back to heaven. She would die.

_**We all begin out with good intent**_

_**When love is raw and young**_

_**We believe that we can change ourselves**_

_**The past can be undone**_

_**But we carry on out back the burdens time always reveals**_

_**In the lonely light of morning**_

_**In the wound that would not heal**_

_**It's the bitter taste of losing everything**_

_**I've held so dear…**_

_**Though I've tried I've fallen**_

_**I have sunk so low**_

_**I messed up **_

_**Better I should know**_

_**So don't come round here and**_

_**Tell me I told you so**_

Amy felt crushed by the weight of the despair coming the lyrics, was Shadow really this miserable? Was this how he felt all of the time? Then how could he be so calm?

_**Heaven bend to take my hand**_

_**I've nowhere left to turn**_

_**I'm lost to these I thought were friends**_

_**To everyone I know**_

_**Oh they turn their heads embarrassed**_

_**Pretend that they don't see**_

_**That its one wrong step one slip before you know it**_

_**And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed…**_

_**Though I've tried I've fallen**_

_**I have sunk so low**_

_**I messed up**_

_**Better I should know**_

_**So don't come round here and **_

_**Tell me I told you so**_

_**I messed up**_

_**Better I should know **_

_**So don't come round here and**_

_**Tell me I told you so…**_

Amy couldn't bare the depressing song any longer; she wanted to scream so badly at Shadow and tell him that everyone cared so much for him. If only there was a way to show him…

Unbeknownst to Amy, Shadow could hear every thought in her mind; it only disheartened him more. Was this group really his friends? He only knew them for so long – they weren't even on the same side for heaven's sake! How could they possibly see him as worthy of their kindness?

Shadow had lost everything in the blink of and eye. On the ARK he lost his entire family and home, 50 years later he lost his new friends and his _life_. When he was in limbo he thought that he would finally see Maria, at least one more time before he went straight down to hell. That's what he thought he deserved; he killed many GUN agents, blew up the moon, nearly blew up the earth and killed its inhabitants. And worst of all, he let Maria down.

The thought sickened him; how could she ever love a murderer? Heaven would never accept him for whom and what he was and Hell would probably spit him right out, but he was on his last final chance to change everything. They have to find his body, they just have to.

Unbeknownst to our heroes ("I'm an anti-hero, ANTI-HERO!"), yes you are Shadow. Ahem, as I was saying, unbeknownst to our heroes and ANTI-HERO ("Better."), a certain robot of Eggman's was watching they're every move.

"Are we there _yet_?"

"No, and I'm not going to tell you again so, SHUT UP!"

"Fine, be that way,_ Knuckle-head!"_

"_Why you-!"_

"Sonic! Knuckles! Stop your bickering you two, we're almost there." Angel was already annoyed by these two and their arguing kept getting worse! How could everyone _stand_ even being around them for so _long!_ Three more hours had passed before they got anywhere near the subway, let alone Mystic Ruins and everyone was ready for a break. "So Angel, what's it like on the Other Side?" Startled by the question, Angel simply looked at the sky. Everyone was sitting around watching the sun set with a milky stream of reds, pinks, and oranges. "It's absolutely wonderful there. Your soul is free," Angel looked up at the sky, "And there is no more pain, no more suffering; no more darkness."

Shadow fidgeted slightly, not only was this hedgehog was dead – she knew too much about the afterlife, enough to confirm his deepest fears. He would never see his dear Maria again – not even in death. Amy could sense his inner turmoil. If there was no darkness in Heaven, only light – where was it cast off to – Hell? Shadow in nature was a dark creature—not to mean that he was evil, he was good but not perfect, just misunderstood. He was created for the people, with the hopes and dreams of the people, with the anger and pain of the people. Professor Gerald Robotnik created Shadow for one purpose only: to destroy. It may never have been his original intention but the loss of his granddaughter was enough drive the man mad, mad enough to pervert his innocent creation.

Unbeknownst to Shadow, he never actually knew Maria Robotnik. She in body never existed around the time of his 'birth'. Angel knew this fact well, too well. When she died as Maria she had watched all of the horrors going on upon the ARK. She had seen her dear grandfather loose his sanity over her untimely death, and destruction of his life-works. She watched him calculate madness and horror into his newest creation—Project Shadow. Everything and everyone Shadow had ever known was never real—at least to him only. Maria swore than and there to be his guardian; to love, to protect, and befriend him.

Angel knew that he was also a ticking time bomb—if he were to find out the truth about his past, time itself would be at stake. Professor Gerald created him with a failsafe: With the realization of falsehood, Shadow would not follow through with his original plans. So, if that were to happen Shadow's 'Chaos Control' ability would release negative energy and implode on itself—taking Shadow and the world with it.

Chaos energy is a terrible power if in the wrong hands, many before the present holders knew this well. Many have died trying to harness its greatness to no avail. There are still many unknown answers about the Chaos Emeralds—not even the echidna Knuckles knew its full potential, what would become of its negative influence?

Our tired and weary heroes camped out for the night in an abandoned warehouse. Station Square was well known for its great cityscapes and beautiful beaches but only its long term inhabitants knew about the slums. A long time ago all of the factories and warehouses were of great use, but with the coming of new technology and better pay, its workers up and left their jobs. The industrial area grew dingy and rusty; it was an area of ghosts and memories where only the bums came for shelter.

With a fire burning of decayed wood and ashes of past actions, the group minus two slept soundly unaware of the echoes of pain coming from the mourning rusted metal walls. Amy had asked Shadow if she could be in control for the night, he complied, and both found some peace in their dreams. Sonic lay awake and aware of his surrounding, he used to run all over the city but never once did he notice this place. It was dark and it was creepy.

"What happened to this place?"

"People lost their jobs and abandoned it."

Sonic rolled over quickly to the voice, and looked up at a smiling white hedgehog. "Maria—I mean Angel, you scared the shit outta me!" Angel frowned, "No one's awake you can call me as you please—and watch you're language Mr. Hedgehog." Sonic flinched at her tone. "When did all of this happen?" Sonic waved his hand towards the building. "50 years ago, like everything else. During that period of time Station Square was at its zenith towards the end of the industrial age. People were fed and clothed, everyone was happy." She paused.

"Then things changed. People lost what they once had, and they starved. In the factories workers were replaced by machines and they lost their jobs. The workers' children were better schooled for the new wave of technology that awaited them so that another incident like this wouldn't happen again. Soon after war erupted between countries, things kept getting worse so each government decided to stop and become allies. Many died in battle, many died of disease and broken hearts." Sonic couldn't think of anything to say to such a story. Maria just smiled at him. "You can't expect anyone to be able to say anything to such a sad tale besides what's past is past, you can't change it but you can learn from it." Sonic nodded in agreement, for some odd reason he felt comfortable around her—mother-like in a way. Is that the real reason Shadow would do anything for her? Did Shadow think of Maria as his surrogate mother? Sonic choose not ask, besides it was Shadow's and Maria's business, not his. "Sonic I must tell you something, its about Shadow and the real reason he cannot find out about me."

He was intrigued. "Spill it."

She hesitated, "In all honesty, Shadow never lived upon the ARK, he never met me and I have never met him—ever, before today." Sonic stared at her wide-eyed, "Wait, Shadow knows all about you, he practically worships your existence and you're saying you've never met each other? You lost me big time." Angel sighed and stared at Amy's sleeping form; somewhere inside Amy's pure heart lay Shadow's nicked and cracked but still beating heart. Shadow was ruff around the edges but he was good and innocent, none of this was his fault. He was the true victim.

A certain bat perked her ears listening intently to the conversation at hand.

"My grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik created Shadow after my death, therefore we've never met." Seeing the confused look on his face, Maria continued. "My grandfather created false memories based on the real memories that we both shared up until our deaths." She spoke of the details of the why's and how's of Shadow and her unaware of the danger lurking outside the building.

"What do you have to report Omega-456?"

The robot did not speak but sent his data report through to his master.

"Very well, this may be the beautiful beginning of the end!" The egg-shaped mad man (who in which believed he looked rather pleasant in women's clothes…) howled with laughter.


End file.
